


The one I want for life

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Married Couple, Minor Luna - Freeform, Minor Madi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Clarke's frenzy wakes him up, early on a Sunday morning. He'd be annoyed, if this wasn't the day their lives were gonna change forever. At least, he hoped so.(Prompt: Bellarke Fluff 'Do you ever follow directions?")





	The one I want for life

It was a cool Sunday morning in September, and the Clarke was already chomping at the bit. He could feel her already buzzing next to him in bed, so he kept his eye closed, rolling in his ‘sleep’ to hide his face in the pillow to hide his smile so he wouldn’t bite a hole in his cheeks. She started tracing patterns on his back to wake him up, and when that didn’t work she tried kissing up his spine. He kept still, feigning a heavy snore, and she seemed to finally give up, and yanked him over onto his back and leaping on top of him, straddling him. He finally let out the laugh he’d been keeping in, and she scoffed.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Probably about 20 minutes after  _you_  woke up, so like... 4 hours?" 

"Shut up, i've only been awake for like an hour and a half tops." 

He reached up, tugging her down to kiss all over her face, and rolled them over, pressing her into the mattress and licking across her whole cheek, drawing a disgusted groan and a fit of giggles out of her. 

"Ewww! You'd think with what we're doing today, you'd be a little more mature." He let himself become dead weight over her and feigned a pensive look, holding it for a second. 

".... nah." She giggled again, trying to shove him off of her without much success. He finally gave in to her fight and rolled away from her, flopping back. 

"When are they bringing her over?" 

"11" He finally took a look over at the clock, which read 645.

"Clarke, oh my god." He dissolved into laughter. "Why are we awake? They won't be here for another FOUR hours." 

"I couldn't sleep!" She snipped, all false right indignation. 

"Yeah yeah yeah. Come on, we can shower before anything will even be open." She rolled her eyes, but when he slipped out of the covers, her eyes traced over his naked frame, and she waited only about three steps towards the shower before he heard the bed frame creak and she was racing him in. 

About two hours later, a 45 minute shower and one hilarious fall later, they were dressed, sipping coffee in the kitchen, when Clarke opened the fridge and panicked. 

"We have NOTHING in here." 

"Clarke... we have a ton of food in the fridge." 

"Nothin-"

"Do you want to go to market and get stuff?"

"I just don't know... I..."

"How about," He whispered, trying to calm her, "We make waffles? Or french toast?" 

"Yeah... yeah that could work."

"Lets go grab some other small stuff, and we can start closer to when they're gonna get here?" He pulled her close, pressing a kiss into her temple. 

"That sounds good."

"We're gonna be great at this, Clarke." He whispered, pulling her hand up to press a kiss into her palm, spinning the ring on her left hand ring finger. "Even a year and a half later..."

"Yeah," She whispered, smiling, "same for me." She leaned up and kissed him, gently. 

The pulled on shoes, walking down the street to the store, buying poptarts and oranges, fruity pebbles and Veggie Straws, and a box of Ding-Dongs and a bag of apples, because it was all about balance, he told her over and over. They made it back home, at about 10, and Clarke pulled out the waffle iron while Bellamy put away the groceries. 

She was halfway through mixing the batter when she pipped up, under her breath. 

".... When you make a double batch, are you supposed to double... everything?" 

He groaned, peering over her shoulder at the now crispy.... what he assumed was meant to be a waffle. 

"Did you double the flour and eggs and... nothing else?"

"NO!" She huffed, "I also doubled the baking soda." She picked up her whisk out of the bowl, the remaining batter a strange goop that made a weird suctioning noise when she pulled the whisk out.

"Do you ever follow directions?" He joked fondly, rolling his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning them away and taking her place. He dropped the bowl into the sink and filled it with water, pried the weird 'waffle' out of the iron and tossed it in the garbage. "How about you cut some strawberries and set the table, I'll make these. She'll be here soon." Clarke nodded, opening the fridge, and he started a new batch of the waffles. 

A knock on the door at 11:04 sprung them out of their daze, their easy rhythm with each other. The table was set, fruit and whipped cream, a cooling waffle on four plates, fruit juice on the table and a pot of coffee warm in the machine. Clarke had thrown on a light sundress and a cardigan, he had pulled on a black t-shirt and khakis, and she was wringing her hands at about 5 till 11, so when the knock sounded, she jumped almost a mile. He walked over, taking her hand, pressing a kiss into the back of it, and walking to the door, pulling it open, met with the social worker Luna's curl framed face, and, upon a downward glance, the shy face of a 12 year old girl. 

"Come in, we made breakfast... or I guess it's brunch now." 

They led them into the house, and Bellamy took the girls bags from Luna, dropping them into the extra bedroom, which they had painted a cream colour with a forest green accent wall, and had bought dark wood furniture, and enough books to fill a bookshelf to fill it with. He came back into the room to see Clarke and the little girl settled at the table, talking softly, while Luna made a cup of tea in the kitchen. He stood by the door, keeping out of sight, watching this woman, who he loved more than he'd ever loved anyone, start to try and build a relationship with this young girl, who needed a family, who needed love and kindness. He stood for just a minute longer, smiling at the sight in front of him, the little family they were building together. Luna caught sight of him, smiling, and lifted her cup to him. He nodded back, and wandered back into the kitchen settling across the table from the little girl. 

"Hi Madi, I'm Bellamy. Welcome home." 


End file.
